The Dockyard Killer
The Dockyard Killer is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the fourth case of the game as well as the city of Grimsborough. It takes place in the Industrial Area, a district based in Grimsborough. Plot A barge driver named James Smith reported the police as he found a dead body in the docks. There, Jones and the player collected the body of Dan Broke, who was found dead bleeding from a stomach-wound. The killer turned out to be a drug dealer named Bulldog. Dan once bought drugs from Bulldog and owed him $2,000; however, the latter lost his patience waiting for the former to pay him back. As a result, Bulldog stabbed Dan in the stomach with a pocket knife at Oakville Valley (where Dan worked), dumped the victim on the docks and left him to bleed to death. Judge Hall sentenced Bulldog to a 20-year minimum jail term for grand manslaughter. Summary Victim *'Dan Broke '(left for dead on the docks, bleeding from a stomach-wound) Murder Weapon *'Pocket Knife' Killer *'Bulldog' Suspects roe.PNG|James Smith glor.PNG|Gloria Roach roem.PNG|Sally Stone abr.PNG|Bart Williams buuu.PNG|Bulldog Killer's Profile *The killer wears a skull badge. *The killer is left-handed. *The killer has red hair. *The killer wears this tattoo. Crime Scenes C4-CS1.PNG|The Docks C4-CS1(2).PNG|A Container C4-CS2.PNG|Living Room C4-CS2(2).PNG|Bed C4-CS3.PNG|Backstreet C4-CS3(2).PNG|Garbage Bin Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate The Docks. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Badge, Dan's Wallet; Victim identified: Dan Broke; New Suspect: James Smith) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is left-handed and has red hair) *Examine Broken Badge. (Result: Skull Badge) *Analyze Skull Badge. (00:30:00; Attribute: The killer wears a skull badge) *Get the Barge Driver's testimony. (Prerequisite: The Docks investigated) *Examine Dan's Wallet. (Result: Address; New Suspect: Gloria Roach) *Ask the building supervisor about the victim. (Prerequisite: Address found; New Suspect: Sally Stone) *Question Sally Stone about the victim. (Prerequisite: Gloria interrogated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Living Room) *Investigate Living Room. (Prerequisite: Sally interrogated; Clue: Sally's Bag) *Examine Sally’s Bag. (Result: Bracelet) *Question Sally about the bracelet you found in her bag. (Prerequisite: Bracelet found) *Go to Chapter 2. (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Profile updated: Gloria is right-handed *Investigate A Container. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clue: Cigarette Butt) *Examine Cigarette Butt. (Result: Fingerprint) *Analyze Fingerprint. (00:02:00) *See what James Smith wants. (Prerequisite: Fingerprint analyzed; Profile updated: James is right-handed) *Examine Drug Package. (Result: Code; New Suspect: Bart Williams; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bed) *Talk to Bart about the drug package. (Prerequisite: Code deciphered; New Suspect: Bulldog; Profile updated: Bart is left-handed) *Question Bulldog about the victim. (Prerequisite: Bart interrogated; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Backstreet) *Investigate Backstreet. (Prerequisite: Bulldog interrogated; Clue: Bloody Poster) *Examine Bloody Poster. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (00:30:00) *Question Bulldog about the blood found in the alley. (Prerequisite: Blood analyzed; Profile updated: Bulldog is left-handed) *Investigate Bed. (Prerequisite: Code deciphered; Clue: Sally's Shoes) *Examine Sally's Shoes. (Result: Soil Sample) *Analyze Soil Sample. (06:00:00) *Confront Sally about being on the docks. (Prerequisite: Soil Sample analyzed; Profile: Sally is left-handed) *Go to Chapter 3. (2 stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Garbage Bin. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clue: Pocket Knife) *Examine Knife. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears this tattoo; Murder Weapon registered: Pocket Knife) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Additional Investigation. (2 stars) Additional Investigation *Check up on James Smith. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate The Docks. (Clue: Delivery Form) *Give James his delivery form. (Prerequisite: Delivery Form found) *Examine Delivery Form. (Prerequisite: James interrogated after finding Delivery Form; Result: Delivery Address) *Give James his delivery address. (Prerequisite: Delivery Address deciphered; Reward: Raincoat) *Check up on Sally Stone. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Living Room. (Clue: Groceries) *Examine Groceries. (Result: Pills) *Analyze Pills. (03:00:00) *Give her pills back to Sally. (Prerequisite: Pills analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Check up Bart Williams. (Available after unlocking Additional Investigation) *Investigate Backstreet. (Clue: Bart's Wallet) *Examine Bart's Wallet. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *Ask Bart about the picture in his wallet. (Prerequisite: Photo restored; Reward: 50 XP) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This is the only case which includes four killer attributes. *This case and Good Cop Dead Cop are the only cases which have only 5 steps to complete Chapter 3. *In "A Container" crime scene, a replica of the Statue of Liberty can be spotted. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Grimsborough Category:Industrial Area